Alexander Summers (Earth-11052)
| Relatives = Katherine Summers (mother) Christopher Summers (father) Scott Summers (brother) | Universe = Earth-11052 | BaseOfOperations = Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, Bayville, New York State | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Student | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Simon Furman | First = X-Men: Evolution Season 1 12 | Last = X-Men: Evolution Season 4 9 | HistoryText = Alexander Summers is a mutant and the brother of Scott Summers. He was separated from his brother after escaping a plane that was about to crash. He was adopted by the Masters family, while Scott remained an orphan. Alex grew up to be a long haired surfer, and spoke with a surfer accent and vernacular. Scott grew up to be the X-Men's field leader. Scott and Alex developed a bond between each other even though Alex declined full-time membership in the X-Men to pursue a career as a professional surfer. This decision may have had more to do with him not fully accepting his powers. Like his brother and other mutants, his mutant powers were fully evolved by the Crimson Gem of Cyttorak. As a result, both Alex and his brother were transformed into adult versions of themselves with white hair and mastery over their powers. Beyond taking away the pain Alex felt because of his own powers, it also allowed his brother to open his eyes without the need for protective glasses. Magneto gave Alex the codename Havok as one of his Acolytes, though this was a brief position as he and his brother realized that Magneto was using them to achieve his goals. Both of them assisted the X-Men in Magneto's defeat and the destruction of Asteroid M. Afterwards, like many mutants effected by the Gem of Cyttorak, the effects wore off, returning them both back to normal. Havok aided in the defeat of Apocalypse and his Horsemen. | Powers = Concussive Energy Projection: Alex has the ability to project red concussive energy blasts out of his hands and fingertips, like his brother does from his eyes. When he uses his power, the part it's originating from glows red. | Abilities = Havok is a skilled surfer. | Strength = | Weaknesses = As he has not had much experience in using his powers, he does not have complete control over it, such as firing a blast from his finger when pointing at something. | Equipment = | Transportation = X-Jet | Weapons = | Notes = * Voiced by Matt Hill. * Havok appeared in the X-Men: Evolution animated series, voiced by Matt Hill. He first appeared in the two part Season 1 finale, The Cauldron. Beyond their first appearance in the series, Havok only appears significantly in one other episode and briefly in four others, the last two of which were the two part series finale where he aided in the defeat of Apocalypse and his Horsemen. * Alexander Summers was adopted by the Masters family rather than the Blanding family as in the comics. * Unlike the other X-Men animated series, in X-Men: Evolution, Scott and Alex actually do develop a bond between each other | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} es:Alexander Summers (Tierra-11052) Category:Energy Projection Category:Concussive Blasts Category:Summers Family